


lazing under the sun

by kyasuu



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, also there's the briefest mention of ieyasu/yaten but it isnt important enough to be tagged as such, they are both lazy slackers who are sharper than they appear to be, they would totally get along.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyasuu/pseuds/kyasuu
Summary: Mitsuhide finds a private spot to nap in, which, as it turns out, isn't as private as she'd expected. She thinks she can live with that, though.Or: Mitsuhide meets Yaten properly. They get along pretty well.
Relationships: Mitsuhide & Yaten (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	lazing under the sun

As much as she enjoys sleeping, and as good at it as she is, Mitsuhide can wake up at a moment’s notice. It’s sort of necessary when she’s as important a figure as she is, being no stranger to assassination attempts. To be honest, though, at this point those are more of a mild nuisance than an actual threat to her life, even if Chitose wishes she’d take them more seriously.

  
It’s whatever. He worries enough for the both of them, anyway.

  
With that said… the crunching of grass under feet is enough for her to come out of her doze, but she remains relaxed. Here in the Halidom, she’s rather secure, and she sincerely doubts anyone here harbors any ill will. She does open one eye to look at whoever had found her, as she was pretty sure this was a nice, quiet, and secluded spot.

  
“Oh, my bad,” says the young man who’d interrupted her nap. He seems a bit familiar, and a little more so than the way Mitsuhide’s a little familiar with everyone in the Halidom. There’s something about him, the tired, lazy expression, the hair covering one eye… “Didn’t realize there was someone here already.”

  
It clicks--he’s that festival planner Ieyasu’s a bit sweet on. Mitsuhide likes to think she’s a good enough friend to recognize her friends’ friends. Or people she considers friends, at least. Ieyasu might just consider their relationship to be purely that of political allies, though Mitsuhide’s pretty sure he wouldn’t know the difference, anyway, since he tends to keep others at arms length. He needs to loosen up a bit in Mitsuhide’s very professional opinion. Even though meeting Euden’s helped a lot in that department, he’s still rather aloof.

  
“Eh, don’t worry about it,” she says, waving a hand lazily in his direction. “You’re… Yaten, yeah?”

  
“Ah, yeah.” Yaten seems a bit surprised to be recognized, not that Mitsuhide can blame him. He sits down in the grass cautiously. “Should I call you Lady Mitsuhide, or should we skip the formalities?” His boldness is a bit surprising but it’s also rather refreshing. Mitsuhide’s never been one for propriety, anyway.

  
“That’s too stifling. While I’m here, I’m nobody important, just a resident of the Halidom.” Mitsuhide stretches and yawns, letting her eyes fall shut again. The sun is warm against her face but not too hot, and the grass is just soft enough that it doesn’t prickle uncomfortably. Perfect conditions for sleeping. “‘Sides, you found this place first, didn’t you? Hope you don’t mind me intruding.”

  
Mitsuhide hears shifting and a faint thump. He must’ve flopped onto the grass too. “Eh… I can share, as long as you don’t tell Cleo on me.” There’s a note of humor in his voice, and Mitsuhide grins. As a perfectly responsible Wyrmclan leader, she really shouldn’t be enabling him shirking his work, but as a professional slacker herself…

  
“I’m no snitch,” she promises, settling into the grass more comfortably. “Sleeping’s a much better use of my time, anyway.”

  
“I can drink to that,” Yaten replies with a faint laugh, and Mitsuhide thinks they’ll get along just fine.


End file.
